


Desire

by Luums



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luums/pseuds/Luums





	Desire

The other slaves make you take the ale to the Hall, they always did when Ivar was there. No one wanted to risk catching his attention, or his wrath, and both were too easily delivered by the crippled Viking. You pretend to feel the same, making your usual reluctant whines and protests, but secretly you enjoyed serving him. You couldn’t help it, he both terrified and excited you, just from the way he would look at you. He was nicer to you than he was the other slaves, everyone could see it, you just didn’t know why.

You feign a sigh of displeasure before you push your way into the Great Hall. Your heart skips a beat when you see who is with him, and smile shyly as he notices you. Ubbe was the most charming of all the sons of Ragnar, and you would always blush when you saw him, unable to forget he was the first man you had ever thought about whilst touching yourself. 

They both watch you as you walk towards them, and you self-consciously brush a lock stray hair behind your ear, wishing you had paid more attention to your appearance before you walked inside. 

Ivar’s eyes never leave you as you serve them, and you try your best to keep your head down, afraid that if he were to see the way you looked at him, he would know in an instant your lust for him. Your gaze flits to Ubbe quickly, his eyebrows are furrowed as he watches Ivar and as his blue eyes flash briefly to you, you wonder what he is thinking. 

You take a sharp intake of breath as you feel a hand on the back of your knee, running up your leg through your dress until it reaches your rear where it stays, fingers scraping back and forth over your curves. You turn your head to see Ivar, a finger resting along his lips as he smirks up at you, waiting for your reaction. Your cheeks flush with redness, but you can’t supress the smile that tugs on the corners of your lips.

You see Ubbe roll his eyes as he watches Ivar’s hand roam across your backside, and you swear it is jealousy that you see on his face, “Get off her Ivar”, he says, setting his chalice down with a clank against the wooden table.

Ivar snaps his head round, glaring viciously at his brother, “What does it matter to you?”, he snarls, “She is just a slave”, he shrugs dismissively, but you are thankful that you were looking at him and you didn’t miss the fleeting look of apology he gives you as he turns his head.

“She is a person”, Ubbe says, “She is a woman, and if you want her then you are going to have to treat her as such. The same goes for any woman, trust me, if—”

“—I have had women before”, Ivar snaps, interrupting him, “I am not as incompetent as you believe me to be”

“I don’t think you are incompetent, brother”, Ubbe’s gaze never wavers from Ivar’s, despite the intimidating scowl the youngest is throwing him, “I know you have had women, I have seen the bruises on their necks and the fear in their eyes when they look at you”

You stand still at the table, watching the brothers bickering, wondering if you should leave, but Ivar’s hand stays firm on your backside. You listen to Ubbe, what he said didn’t frighten you. You had caught Ivar with a slave before, you saw what he did to her, the way his large hand wrapped around her small neck, and it had become a permanent fixture in your most private of thoughts.

“Do you like my brother, Y/N?”, Ubbe asks suddenly, and you almost drop the jug in your hands, “Do you desire him?” 

You feel Ivar’s eyes burning into you but you can do nothing except open and close your mouth as you struggle to find the right words, wondering what the right words even were. Ivar’s hand leaves you, and when you look down at him you see his eyes rolling as he turns his face away, the disappointment so clear in his face that it spurs you to speak up.

“Yes”, you speak as loudly as your trembling voice allows you, and your pupils flit to Ivar nervously as his head cuts back to look at you. You turn to Ubbe as he runs his fingers along his mouth, watching you silently until he flicks his hand up casually, “And do you desire me?”

You stare at him, wondering if it was a trick question, if he was next going to make you to choose between the two of them, but you still find yourself nodding your head as a quiet yes escapes your lips. 

Ivar stares at his brother through narrowed eyes, watching the way he looked at the slave girl, his eyes as desirous for her as his own, and he bares his teeth in irritation.  
You force your feet to move, stepping round the table to refill Ubbe’s empty goblet. Standing in between the two of them your hands tremble slightly, and you have to grip the jug with both hands to stop it from shaking. His questions unnerved you, and you knew that they were not the end of what Ubbe wanted from you. 

“Have you ever been with a man before?”, He says as he leans back in his seat, you see his eyes travel down your body, pausing as he cranes his neck to look at your ass before glancing back to your face as he waits for your answer. 

You are too ashamed to even lift your eyes as you shake your head, too embarrassed to see the smirks they will most certainly be giving you as they find out you are still a virgin. Ivar is smirking, but it is through excitement and arousal at finding out that you had never been with a man before. He shifted in his seat, his eyes darting from you to his brother, rife with anticipation.

“Would you like to?”, Ubbe mused, “Be with a man?”

He smiles at Ivar as he watches his youngest brother’s reaction, the way he fidgets with eagerness whenever he looks at the girl. He knows she is what he wants, what they both want. But they will have her consent. His brother will not leave another maid trembling in fear at the prospect of walking into the Hall, especially not one such as her, one who looks at his brother in a way that is not filled with dread and revulsion.

Your face is burning and your grip on the handle of the jug is so tight you fear you might break it. You don’t know what to say, you don’t even know the answer yourself. You have often thought about being with a man, in fact, you have often thought about being with the two men that you stand in between now, but you had never thought it conceivable. 

You jump as Ubbe places his hand over yours, and you look to him, eyes-wide with alarm, “Would you like to lay with a man, Y/N?”

You bite your lower lip and, making a split decision as Ubbe’s kind eyes make you feel more relaxed the longer you look at them, you nod. 

“Would you like to lay with two?”

Just when you think his questions could not leave you anymore flustered, he asks you that. And suddenly, it all dawns on you, what he had been implying all along. It feels as though your heart is in your throat as you set the jug down on the table, wiping your clammy hands on the material of your dress as you look at Ivar. He is smirking at his brother, communicating silently with his eyes alone and you wonder what he is thinking, whether this is really some nasty plan that you will live to regret. You turn back to Ubbe, who’s eyes were still fixed on you, scrutinizing your expressions, and you clear your throat quietly, “Are you asking me to go to bed? With the both of you?”

“Would you like that?”

You look back to Ivar again, his eyes wide as he stares at you, begging for your answer, and you think you catch a glimpse of complete yearning on his features before you turn back to Ubbe. Your mind had been made up before he even asked the question and you knew it. You nod slowly, but confidently, not daring to speak for fear they would hear the shakiness of your voice and change their minds.

You feel Ivar lean towards you, hear the low growl under his breath and watch as Ubbe shoots him a warning glare, holding his hand up to stop his brother from whatever he was planning to do to you.

“Go to my room and draw yourself a bath, Y/N. Rid yourself of todays work”, he says, “Wait for us when you are finished”

You nod, turning your back to them as you head towards Ubbe’s quarters, you can hardly believe what is happening, you half expect it to be a terrible prank, and that you are about to humiliate yourself for being foolish enough to believe that not only one, but two sons of Ragnar wanted you. 

You turn to look at them before you leave the Hall, to check they are not laughing behind your back, but your chest swells with excitement as you see both sets of eyes staring at your body, so full of lust you want to forget the bath and rip the dress from your body there and then. 

 

The water is warm, and like nothing you had ever felt before. You were only ever allowed to bathe at the small stream, in the rare times you were not working. And the water was always hard and freezing, and often left you feeling more unpleasant than what you felt before you washed yourself. 

But this was different, you can practically feel the dirt and sweat leaving your body as you sink further into the tub, you let the water engulf you as you slip your head underneath, wanting nothing more than to stay there for the rest of the night. You close your eyes, forgetting all about why you were there in the first place.

You hear the sound of voices coming from the entrance and you scramble to your feet, standing quickly as they walk inside, afraid you are about to be scolded for acting languorously and not being ready. You watch as they both stop, their eyes widening as they look at you, their eyes roaming shamelessly down your body and you brush your wet hair behind your ear nervously. Heat spreads in between your legs as you stand naked before them, knowing you are the cause of the growing bulges you are beginning to see under their breeches. 

Ubbe steps forwards and takes hold of your hand, helping you step from the bath and you watch Ivar crawl across the room, pulling himself onto the bed before quickly turning his gaze back to you. You stand in front of Ubbe, not knowing which brother to look at as his hand strokes your wet arm reassuringly.

His next movements are sudden and unexpected, and you gasp as he spins you round and pushes you face first onto the bed. You scramble to your knees and turn over so you are sitting, your heart beating wildly in your chest as your gaze flits from the man in front of you to the man sitting beside you. 

Ivar shifts at your side, and when you look to him you are taken back by the predatory look on his face, as though you were nothing but his prey, and you feel the arousal in between your legs at the thought. Goose-bumps rise across your skin and you gasp as his hand grips your knee. You see his smirk, and hear the low growl he makes as he pushes your leg away from the other.

Something catches your eye, and you turn your head just as Ubbe pulls his tunic from his body, he sees you watching him and smirks as his brother begins to swirl his tongue around your breast. You let out an involuntary whimper as Ivar covers your nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting as Ubbe reaches inside his breeches, squeezing the bulge underneath before pulling himself out. 

He steps closer to the bed, a lopsided smile on his face as he watches your eyes widen, unable to tear them away from his already hard prick. He stares at you, the way your chest heaves as Ivar nuzzles into your breasts, his eyes wander down your body leisurely whilst his hand strokes from the base of his shaft to the head. He places his free hand above your knee, and gently pushes it down so your legs are open, exposing all of you for him as he pleasures himself to the sight.

Ivar’s tongue works around your nipple, soothing each bite he takes with a gentle lick, and you feel your legs stiffen as his hand travels eagerly down your torso until he reaches the warmth in between your legs. You bite your lip in anticipation, waiting to feel him in a place that only you had touched. 

You hiss, clenching your eyes shut as he pushes two large fingers roughly inside you, and you wonder if that was what it was supposed to feel like. It makes you feel sore, as though you were much too small for him to fit and your eyebrows furrow as you worry about disappointing the two brothers. You feel his fingers pause before they can fill you again, and you open your eyes quickly when you hear him growl. You look down to his hand, and see that Ubbe has placed his own around it, 

“She is a virgin, brother”, he says, raising his eyebrows at him and nodding towards you. Ivar turns his head quickly to look at you. You don’t know what expression you are making, but a flash of guilt whips across his face before he growls again and removes his hand. 

He takes hold of your wrist and pulls you up into a sitting position. You’re unsure of what to do next, whether you are to just wait for instruction as Ivar drags himself behind you. You look to Ubbe, wishing to silently thank him, but your gaze doesn’t reach his face as you realise how close you now are to his hard prick. You watch mesmerised as he strokes himself, his hand twisting and squeezing each time he reaches the tip. You think you hear him chuckle, but you can’t tear your eyes away for long enough to see.

You are taken by surprise when Ivar grabs your hips and lifts them up until your hands grab onto the bed to stop yourself from falling face first. You blush and place your feet at either side of him, straightening your back quickly as you feel him pushing your legs further apart. He pushes the bottom of your back, compelling you to bend over in front of him. 

Ubbe places a hand against your cheek, lifting your face up to look at him, and you can’t turn to see what Ivar is doing. You feel his breath in between your legs as his hands grope their way across the back of your thighs and over the curve of your ass. You cry out as he spanks you suddenly and painfully, and you watch as Ubbe clucks his tongue and glares over your body at his brother as his thumb circles under your ear. 

You gasp as Ivar’s tongue swoops down the length of your sex and up the crease between your ass cheeks, before making its way back down. You have to grip on to Ubbe’s arms as he licks between your lips, spreading them apart with his mouth, prying tantalisingly around the walls of your entrance. 

You are so caught up in what Ivar is doing that you barely notice Ubbe slowly pushing you down until you feel the tip of his prick brushing across your lips. You feel nervous again, unsure of what to do. You had seen other slaves do it before, heard them speak of it in great detail, but doing it yourself was a different matter. 

Ubbe’s thumb comes up to your mouth, grazing against your lower lip before opening them, pushing his digit inside and over your tongue. 

The feeling of Ivar behind you and Ubbe in front, causes a pool of heat to situate itself between your legs and you swear you hear Ivar’s growl of appreciation from behind as Ubbe replaces his thumb with his cock. You keep your mouth open, not doing much but groaning from Ivar’s actions as Ubbe pushes in and out of you, slowly at first until you hear him groan, loud and rasping, and you realise you want to hear it again. You close your mouth around him, sucking, and pushing your tongue against his tip as he drives faster and harder in between your open lips. 

Your moans vibrate around his shaft, overwhelmed with the sensations you are feeling from both sides. Ubbe places his hands on both sides of your face as his hips grind back and forth, fucking your mouth until you can feel yourself gag. He slows himself down, letting you compose yourself before starting again into your open and now more than eager mouth.

You almost choke when you feel Ivar’s fingers rubbing over your bud as his tongue pushes inside your entrance. It was a much more pleasurable feeling than what he had done a few moments ago, and you push back onto his face, silently begging for more as his tongue darts in and out of you. You feel him squeeze the flesh on your thigh in appreciation, wrapping his strong arm around your hips as he brings you even closer against his mouth. 

You are almost screaming now over Ubbe’s prick, and know that are doing little to pleasure him, but you still look up in surprise as he pulls out of you, your lips making a small sucking sound as he leaves. You have to hold on to his muscled arms as he tries to pull you upright. Your legs are weak, and you think they are sure to buckle underneath you from Ivar’s relentless strokes against your slit.

Ubbe grabs you suddenly under your arms and lifts you easily from the bed, standing you in front of him with your back against his chest,

“I wasn’t finished”, Ivar growls, wiping his lips as he glares at his brother,

“You are now”, he grunts in reply and Ivar watches, his eyes fixed on your face as Ubbe pulls your damp hair away from your neck, leaving kisses across your skin as his free hand travels down your body until he finds the heat in between your legs. You look at Ivar, watching his heavy breathing as he stays captivated on your reaction to his brother. A small whimper sounds from the back of your throat as Ubbe pushes his fingers inside you. His touch is gentle and intoxicating, and you reach your hands back, digging your nails into his bare hips as he curls and strokes an unfamiliar spot inside you that makes every muscle in your body spasm. You feel the wetness on the inside of your thighs, and you press your lips tightly together, trying to supress the squeal that threatens to escape as Ubbe’s other hand snakes round to your front, instantly finding your clit and flicking it carefully and precisely as Ivar watches you squirm. 

Your eyelids flutter as Ivar slides his breeches down his legs before grabbing the base of his prick, you notice a large vein throbbing along his shaft before his hand starts to frantically stroke his length. You can feel Ubbe’s prick pressing into your back as both his hands work into your sex, and it takes only moments for you to feel yourself tightening around his fingers as a burst of warmth erupts from in between your legs, spreading across the tops of your thighs and stomach. Ivar’s eyes never move from yours, his hand pumping up and down as he watches you come on his brother’s fingers. He watches the way your lips move, listens to the small, whimpering noises you make and his eyes light up with a furious hunger. 

You feel Ubbe’s fingers leave you, and you let out an involuntary sob of disappointment. He chuckles lightly and nips at the skin on your shoulder before looking over at Ivar, “Are you ready for him?”, he murmurs into your ear, “He will not be as gentle as I am”

His words send a chill up your spine, but they also cause a rush of exhilaration to course through your veins and you nod eagerly, 

“She is hungry for you, brother”, he says, smirking at Ivar

“Give her to me”, he growls, his voice is so thick with lust that you need no more encouragement as you climb onto the bed. Ivar immediately grabs you, yanking on your arm and the small of your waist, desperately trying to pull you onto him. 

“Ivar”, you hear Ubbe say from behind you, “Is it not clear enough that she wants you? You do not have to hold her like she is going to run away”

“I do not need your advice on how to be with a woman”, he seethes through gritted teeth as you sit on the heels on your feet in front of him,

“You do if you want them to come back, brother”

Ivar glares up at him, his lips pressed together tightly as he glances to you and back. He mumbles something you don’t understand under his breath before relaxing his hands. He holds you around your waist and lies you on your back carefully, and you can see the concentration in his eyes as he tries to be gentle, something you know is entirely unfamiliar to him. 

He pulls his tunic over his head and you stare open-mouthed at his bare chest, his thick shoulders and the way his biceps flex as he holds himself up above you. His eyes are wild with excitement as he pants breathlessly, his breath fanning across your face as he guides his prick over your folds until he feels your entrance. You tense as you feel his tip slowly pushing into your hole, but you are so wet he slides inside easier than you expected. You make a noise from the back of your throat as you stretch around him, the walls of your cunt burning softly as you try to take him all in. He pushes his hips further and further until you are sure you cannot take anymore. 

His hips rock back and forth over yours, slowly building up speed as you grip onto his shoulders. You don’t know where Ubbe is, you think you hear his grunting from somewhere behind you but your train of thought is lost as Ivar’s thrusts get faster and harder. He groans as he drives into you, and you wrap your legs around his waist to keep yourself underneath him. 

Ivar’s hand snakes up to your neck, and you feel as though you are being pushed over the edge of a cliff as your dark fantasy begins to play out into reality. His fingers squeeze your throat and you feel yourself clenching around his prick. You are shocked to hear the loud, strangled cries of pleasure that begin pouring from your mouth. Your toes curl underneath you and you try to supress the scream that sits at the back of your throat. 

The moments after feel like relief, as though you were floating underneath him, but his grip on your neck only gets tighter as his thrusts become crazed and uncontrolled. His nails dig into the tender flesh and your hand automatically comes up to your throat to try and pry his fingers away. 

Ivar sees the marks that are already forming under his grip, can imagine the purple bruises you will have in the morning and his hips spasm and buck at the thought. He plunges into you one last time as his seed shoots against your walls. 

It is Ubbe who eventually wrenches his hand away from your throat, and you gasp desperately for air, your hands coming to your pulsating neck as though his hands are still there. You watch as Ivar rolls breathlessly off you but Ubbe doesn’t comfort you as you expect. Instead, he grips your legs and yanks you towards him, flipping you over so you are lay on your front with your feet on the floor. He stands behind you, Ivar’s seed still trickling down your legs as he thrusts into you with no warning. His hands grip your cheeks as he spreads them apart, pummelling into you over and over until you are gripping the furs underneath you as though they are the only things keeping you steady from his unyielding thrusts. 

Your eyes flit to Ivar as Ubbe pounds you mercilessly from behind, and see that he is staring at you, a wicked grin on his face as he watches you moan uncontrollably, “Look at me”, he murmurs, but your eyes close helplessly anyway. Ivar slaps your face, quick and hard, and you look at him in shock, only for him to slap you again, “I said look at me”  
Ubbe releases his hold on one side of your rear and grabs a chunk of your hair, yanking your head back painfully, “Look at him as I fuck you”, he grunts as you hear the sound of skin slapping against skin.

You do as they say, your eyes focusing on Ivar as he watches you, his index finger stroking down your jaw before pushing forcefully inside your mouth and you instinctively begin to suck. You’re vaguely aware of Ubbe’s moans becoming louder behind you, and you cry out yourself as he jerks and plunges powerfully into your swollen sex as he release himself inside you.

The moment he lets go of your hips you drop face first beside Ivar. You feel the bed dipping at either side of you, but you don’t have the strength to lift your head to look as the throbbing between your legs takes your full attention. You sigh as someone brushes your hair away from your damp skin, as another strokes your spine and the curve of your rear.

“Is she sleeping?”, you hear Ivar ask. You don’t hear Ubbe’s reply, but you keep still as you try to listen to them, “Do you think she will come back?” Ivar speaks up again and this time you hear Ubbe’s chuckle, 

“She will come back”, he says confidently, “But do not think you can keep her to yourself”


End file.
